


I can't face my Demons without you.

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2020 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Clarke's sad, Clexaweek2020, Clexaweek2020 Day 3, Day 3 time travel, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon Fix-It, Raven is a fucking genius, She's always sad, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and Octavia is amazing!, she lost her soulmate :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke, Octavia and Raven use the anomaly to save Lexa, Lincoln and Shaw. Will it work to save them all without jeopardize the time and space? Will we have our heroes back, safe and happy?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes & Miles Ezekiel Shaw, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Series: Clexaweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	I can't face my Demons without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not sure how I feel about this one-shot, I wanted to honor Lexa's dead(especially today) but I don't know, I had the idea like since the teams were updates but written kinda last minute.  
> Anyway I hope you like it.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy.

_**Day 3 Time Travel** _

"She's here" Octavia muttered, as all her memories came back to her mind "Diyoza?" She asked at the walking figure on the entrance of the tent, but it wasn't Diyoza. Octavia frowned, but when she recognized the girl she sighed in relief "Hope"

"I couldn't get out of it. It has my mother" when Hope stopped talking she started walking to Octavia "I'm so s-" Octavia didn't let her finish as she took the knife from the girls hand "Wha-"

"I'm sorry, Hope. I'll go help you soon" she buried the knife on Hope's side and the girl leaned on her "We'll save her"

"Octavia..." Hope whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"O! What's happening?" Bellamy yelled from behind. The once called girl under the floor ignored him and walked off from the daughter of who became her best friend, and something like a mother to her.

"I'll find you. I have to do something first" she said to Hope as the girl walked back, holding her side with wide eyes, before disappearing on the green dust of the anomaly.

"What the hell just happened?" Echo asked right besides Bellamy, but again Octavia ignored them; she turned to look at Gabriel and only then she spoke.

"You wanna know how anomaly works? Join me, and let's go for Raven" Gabriel's eyes lit up as he nodded at Octavia. But behind them Echo and Bellamy eyed each other with frowned eyebrows.

After the initial shock, Octavia explained to Gabriel, Echo and Bellamy, that she had figured a way to use the anomaly to, basically, travel through time. That's why she needed Raven; she needed her to crate a device to manipulate the anomaly.

All four of them headed where they knew Raven was, they found her talking with Clarke and Madi. Octavia thanked whatever force helped her found Clarke and Raven on the same place.

"Raven can we talk for a moment?"

Raven turned to look at her a bit confused, Octavia then remembered that they haven't forgive for what she did, so she looked at Gabriel and he spoke "We might need your help to figure something out" at this Raven frowned even more but nodded.

Octavia asked Bellamy to explain Clarke the situation a bit and to not let her go too far away. Once Gabriel, Octavia and Raven were on a more private place the mechanic started her interrogation.

"What would you need me for? What is this about?"

Gabriel answered first "It's about the anomaly, as you may have notice by now it does a lot of weird things around here. Thanks to Octavia we may have found a way to use it on our benefits"

"How?" Raven didn't lose time asking.

"By controlling the time, maybe traveling through it" This time Octavia answered.

"Time travel? Really?"

"It's hard to explain, but yeah, on the time I sped inside of the anomaly I discovered a few things. I'll explain in more detail later but I want to know if we count on you, because if we don't I don't think we can make it"

Raven thought about it for a while, looking between Gabriel and Octavia "Why or for what would you use it. If we're actually talking about time travel we need to be really careful. No one knows who it actually works, but changing something for the past could or could not change thing, in a bad way"

"I know, we won't change the past, but we could have the chance to..." Octavia took a deep breath "To bring... people from there. Not changes, just take them and bring them here, at this time"

The Latina narrowed her eyes "You want to save Lincoln" she stated. Octavia swallowed; after telling Raven, she would figure out if it was possible or not, and that scared her.

Raven of course knew that if this worked they would only save Lincoln, they could save Shaw too, Octavia wouldn't have asked for her help without a reward for her. "Okay... I'll help" she said and immediately Octavia sighed with relief.

After that Octavia asked Clarke to come with them back to where the rock of the anomaly was, the blonde frowned and asked a lot of questions that the brunette barely answered, but finally, after Raven told her it was okay, she agreed.

She told Madi to stay with Gaia and Indra and she walked with Octavia, Raven and Gabriel. Bellamy and Echo stayed behind, Octavia didn't tell them to, but she didn't tell them to come either so they stayed.

Back alone again Octavia explained the all the things she knew about the anomaly. First thing was the she had found out that the anomaly could make you travel from a place to another, after that she had realized you also traveled in time, kind of. The second thing was that to manipulate the anomaly you could use your feelings, your memories; once she entered the anomaly, without knowing where it would take her, but she was thinking about Diyosa and she appeared where she was, after that she tried again hoping it would work and it did, same than the next four times.

The third thing, which was something important it was that you didn't needed to enter the anomaly to travel, she saw on her time there some guy using a machine that contained the dust of the anomaly and with that the traveled; she drew to Raven the device and Clarke tried to make it more clear for Raven to know what she could need.

The fourth thing would help them once the machine worked, she found out that once you travel to a different time- the past for example- that time stopped, the longest Octavia noticed were ten minutes, but the people who travel could move freely in that time. So she needed Raven to build the device with the fusion of controlling those minutes, make them last as long as they could.

"All your saying, out of sounding unreal, if what Raven say is true is really dangerous... why would you want to do it? You can't change what you did" Clarke said as she frowned "none of us can" she added knowing she had done bad things too.

Octavia took a step close to the blonde "Please Clarke, you want to tell me that's the first thing you thought when you heard time travel?" Clarke could see the sincerity on her once called friend's eyes. She clenched her jaw as she started shaking her head, and her vision became blurry for her tears.

"No... We can't..."

"We do, Clarke. We won't change anything we'll just... bring them back"

Clarke knew, for every warning Rave had gave them, the _she_ couldn't "I'll help... but that's it, I can’t risk what I have now for what I lost too long ago" The blonde avoided at all cost to said the name, it would hurt too much. She had recently passed through a lot; she couldn’t risk it anymore.

Octavia only nodded and she told Raven to start working with Gabriel as she and Clarke would create the plan. They decided to go for Shaw first because it have been a short time ago and Clarke was the one who could take them there, after all she was the last person who saw him alive.

For suggested measure they would first go for the dead body, then they'll travel to when he was dying and they'll change the bodies, after that they'll use the anomaly and another machine to reverse time on his body, aka heal him.

It took Gabriel, Raven and Octavia, plus hours of working to create both devices, but finally they proved them; they traveled first to a few hours ago when they were starting the device. Gabriel had to stay to make sure everything was good and bring them back in case it didn't- Raven created a security system for it. Also Octavia made herself a cut on her hand and used the other device to heal it, just to make sure she nail the knife on her hand and the machine healed her again.

"Remember if we are not back in two minutes bring us back" Raven ordered.

"I don't get it, we're going to be gone for longer than that, why two minutes?" Clarke asked as Raven was helping her into the helmet.

"We will, but we will have the time machine, which means we can choose to come back whenever we want, and because it work with our memories we will come back at the moment we leave. You got it?"

Both Octavia and Clarke frowned but Gabriel nodded understanding "Not even a word but if you two say is right then I guess it is" Clarke said.

The machine consisted in three helmets connected with each other by a few wires and each of them connected to a waistcoat. Each of the helmets had two buttons; one to indicate it was the one to lead the trip, and the other to travel once the memory was seated.

The test worked perfectly, they traveled two hour to the past and stayed there for nine minutes- just in case time started moving again and something bad happened- and came back whiting seconds according to Gabriel.

"Alright, Clarke, this is going to be easy, before you grave him, please something close to when you started 'cause we don't have much time"

Clarke nodded and focused on her memories, after all the events with Josephine it had became easier to focus on the past, so as soon as she got the memory on the front of her mind she pressed the button and they traveled to the past.

When Clarke opened her eyes she found herself a few feet away from them, froze. She looked at her side and she found Octavia and Raven looking too.

"Okay girls, we don't have much time, let's move"

The three girls moved avoiding all the frozen people around to take Shaw's dead body from the ground, the put him the collar and bracelets connected to the machine and covered the hole with a bit more of ground so they wouldn't notice the body wasn't there anymore.

They put on the helmets again and this time Octavia took the lead, she focused on what Raven had said before leaving and when she saw Clarke moving to press the button and she did the same. The same feeling of before came to all three of them and they were back.

"How long?" Raven immediately asked to Gabriel.

"You just left... but I guess it went well" he said pointing at Shaw.

"Yeah... but we still have job to do" Raven changed her gaze to Clarke "Now when he was dying"

"Wait, if we're gonna wait till he die anyway, why don't use the anomaly and reverse time in _him,_ now" Clarke asked pointing at the body.

"We don't know how much the machine can heal, as recently as the wound is, the surer we will be that it'll work"

Clarke frowned for a second but put her thought at the side, after all it had nothing to do with their actual situation "Okay" she said and closed her eyes, she pressed the button to take the lead and focused on Shaw's last breath, right after he told Clarke Raven deserved to be happy and she pressed the button to travel.

Clarke opened her eyes to see herself froze again, but this time holding the just-dead body of Shaw. They changed the bodies making sure it was on the same position and they traveled back to Gabriel.

"Two seconds" he said before Raven could ask.

"Okay, let's take this off and prove to other one" They took off their helmets and waistcoat and moved Shaw above a table, leaving him only on his underwear. Raven took the other device; a metal stick connected to a box and a little computer to regulate the power.

The Latina put in above Shaw and turned it on, the dust started falling above the body and she moved to pass above its whole length and the blisters slowly decreased. When she got back to his head, the machine stopped and Shaw let out a groan and moved in pain.

"Ra-"

"Fuck!" The brunette cursed as she hit the stick "That shouldn't have happened!"

"But he's alive. That's good, right? It's working"

"It's not good if it stops!" Raven almost yelled as she tried to find a way to fix the device. "Damn it!"

Shaw started to groan louder "Raven, what do we do?" Octavia asked

"I don't know, I'm trying to fix this shit!" just as she said that she hit the stick and it started throwing dust again, she quickly moved it above Shaw again and repeated the motion till all the blisters disappeared completely and she turned it off.

Shaw opened his eyes and frowned immediately "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around and sat on the table "Raven?" his frown deepened as he saw the girl and even more when he noticed he was almost naked "What's going on?" He looked at Clarke "We were running..."

"We'll explain you later" Raven almost whispered as she walked closer to him, took him by his neck and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Shaw returned the kiss and put his hands on the Latina's waits, but his frown didn't go away instantly.

As Raven backed off she took a deep breath and looked at the dark-skinned guy in the eyes before sighing "Alright... long story short, you died" Shaw's eyes went wide "it's been a while since that, but we managed to save you, with my amazing abilities I create a device to travel through time using a weird thing of this planet -well, moon- so basically we traveled to the past and brought your body back but it was all burned so I created another device that also use this weird thing to heal you" Raven took a deep, deep breath before adding "I'll explain the rest later".

She crashed their lips together again; Clarke and Octavia couldn't help but laugh. After that Shaw dressed again and Raven explained better all the thing but midway she saw the stick "Of course it would all have been better is this piece of crap would have worked properly"

"Well the good thing is that we won't need that for Lincoln" Clarke said.

"Who's Lincoln?" Shaw asked from his position, hugging Raven from behind.

"Octavia's boyfriend..."

Shaw frowned "From the bunker?"

"No, from way longer ago" Raven answered.

"Actually... dead boyfriend" Octavia clarified and Shaw understood immediately.

"Yeah so... for much that I want to stay with you our job is not done yet" Raven turned and softly kissed the guy "But don't worry, for you it'll be like a second or so" the Latina laughed at her own joke before putting on the waistcoat and helmet.

Clarke and Octavia did the same and Shaw moved to stand with Gabriel "Okay, which of us will do it? We were all there when we burned his body" Clarke asked.

"I'll do it" Raven said "Octavia could confuse the moments and take us somewhere else. I remember the moment we burned the body" the other two nodded and Raven transported them to that moment.

The fire had just started but it was frozen just like the people around. It took them a while but finally they took Lincoln's body out of the sheets and put him the collar and bracelets, they left the sheets there so it wouldn’t be noticed.

As they returned Shaw spoke "Whoa, it really was a second, huh?"

"Told 'ya" Raven grinned "It'll took another second thought" she winked her eye and turned to look at the other three.

"Ready..." Clarke put her hand on Octavia's shoulder and the brunette nodded and closed her eyes "remember, right before Pike pulled the trigger"

Octavia went back on her memories, to where everything started falling, when she lost her world, her reason to live to be better. It wasn't hard; it was on her nightmares often. Octavia pressed the button and they appeared right in front on a frozen, kneeled Lincoln, at his side Pike pointing the gun at his head. Tears filled Octavia's eyes but she refused to let them fall. This would work; they didn't even need to heal Lincoln.

The frozen- and alive- Lincoln was easy to move, but the other one was becoming heavier and it was hard to put him on his knees and it would stand for itself. Quickly the changed the collar and bracelets and as Octavia and Clarke held the dead body to stand, Raven took them back.

Lincoln opened his eyes and frowned immediately, just a second ago he was outside the ark ready to let Pike kill him. And now he was inside what seemed like a tent, he felt something around his neck and wrists. He also saw Octavia, Clarke and Raven in front of him wearing weird suits.

"Octavia? Wha-wher... What's going on? Where am I?"

Octavia kneeled in front of Lincoln and moved her hand to his cheek "You're okay..." she whispered more to herself than to Lincoln before hugging him tightly, Lincoln returned the hug but he still looked at the other two with a confused frown.

"Alright, so... While Octavia hugs you I'll barely explain this... uhm" Raven cleared her throat before starting her explanation "Okay, so last thing you remember; Pike was about to shoot you because he's-was- an ass, right? Well... basically, it's been a long while since that, for us, Pike actually killed you, we passed for a lot other shit and problems..." At this Lincoln was tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Uhm, so... we're... on a different place, and thanks to Octavia and this guy" Raven pointed at Gabriel "I managed to create some crazy stuffs and basically... travel to the past... and we saved you... yeah... Octavia can explain you later in detail" Raven smiled and turned around to hug Shaw.

Clarke smiled at both couples; at how Raven couldn't look more happy, at how Octavia backed just an inch to look into Lincoln's eyes, not believing he was there, and while seeing them like that, Clarke couldn't help but think about how would it be if she could have that too, if she could present her to Madi, how would it of them sharing stories about the ground, and how Clarke would tell them some stories of the Ark.

She sighed, defeated; she couldn't do it, she couldn't have that. It was too dangerous, Lexa's body played an important role after her dead, Raven said they could change anything in case it was an important part of the history, and Lexa's body definitely was, and even if they managed to take it away just before been burden, she wasn't in Polis when that happened, she escaped with the flame, she didn't know where Lexa's body ended, and there was no one she could ask because no one was in Polis when...

"Murphy" Clarke said and everyone turned to look at her, she didn't want to said it out loud, she didn't want Raven and Octavia to gave her hope, but was too late.

"What about Murphy?" Raven asked as she frowned.

"Uhm, he..." Clarke sighed as she opened and closed her mouth trying to found the word she needed "He-he was in Polis after..." she trailed off, but the two girls understood.

"He could know what happened to the body" Octavia said.

"Maybe... maybe not, I know he played as a fake flamekeeper, but I don't know how much does he knows"

"Well we don't lose anything by asking him" this time Raven spoke.

They convinced Gabriel to go running for Murphy and bring him back. Meanwhile Clarke strolled from one side of the tent to the other, as Raven and Octavia enjoyed the single time with their boyfriends. It was Raven who found her after a few minutes.

"Hey" the Latina greeted "You okay?" she asked noticing the nervous stroll of the blonde.

"I..." Clarke sighed "I don't know. I'm just..." she dared to look at Raven with a frown "What if it doesn't work? What if Murphy knows but we can't do it? What if we bring her back but it doesn't work? What if-"

"Alright, stop it with the what if" Raven interrupted "We got this, okay"

"But what if don't, Raven? I-I can't" Clarke stopped at the edge of crying "I can't see..." sob "I can't her die again" she whispered " as she looked into Raven's eyes and shook her head "I can't... I don't want to"

"You won't" Raven grabbed her arms around her in a tight hug "You won't, I promise" the Latina whispered before backing a little "I'll fix the stick and I'll upgrade the... _time machine._ If Murphy says we can do it, we will. We'll bring her back" Clarke sniffed as she nodded; she really needed that.

As Gabriel came back with Murphy they explained everything to him, they showed him Shaw and Lincoln and that was the final prove he needed to believe it all. He explained that he wasn't there when Lexa's body was burden but he knew the moment it happened.

Raven started working with Shaw to fix the stick and add more waistcoats and more helmets to the time machine as Murphy, Clarke and Octavia discussed about when should they go and how to find the body. Raven helped them with the decision by adding a function to the machine to unfroze time, so they could follow whoever would burn Lexa's body.

They decided that only Octavia and Murphy would go for the body- too many people could ruin it but they needed at least to people to carry the body. Raven and Clarke stayed, and Clarke couldn't be happier that for her it would only be a second of waiting.

Murphy pressed the button to take the lead, he focused on the hell of a time he had as the false Flamekeeper of Ontari, she focused on the moment Titus killed himself by moving Roan's knife and tearing his own throat with the knife. He focused on the commanding voice of the false-new Commander when she told Roan to burn Lexa's body. On the way the King clenched his jaw before starting to leave, and right then, she pressed the button and they appeared right on the Commander’s room, back in Polis.

"Alright, remember, we have less that 5 minutes to hide and we'll use the rest of the frozen time to take the body"

"I know" Octavia answered as she started to move past the door, looked around for sight of more guard and hid on a dark corridor. Murphy followed quickly and pressed the button to unfreeze time.

They saw as Roan exited the room with two guards and followed from far away as he ordered the guards to bur Lexa's body and to give him a horse to leave.

The followed the guard who was ordered to burn the body, he proceeded to take the body from a room and took it to another "Can't we just kill him and take the body?" Murphy asked in a whisper.

"No, we don't know if he's existence is important on the future. We can't change anything" Octavia muttered back as the guard moved to take a torch. Octavia prepared herself and just when the fire made contact with the trunks she froze time again. "All right... seven minutes to go" she said as she and Murphy started to free the body from the moorings and sheets.

As they started to move the body down the pile of trunks, they realized the didn't have much time less "Put her the collar" Murphy said as he climbed the pile, Octavia did as told and followed Murphy up the pile. As he finished putting the bracelets on her wrist, Octavia focused of the moment they left and teleported them back.

"You did it" Clarke sighed as she saw the dead body of the love of her life, she had a weird feeling on her stomach, for a side she was happy to see they made it and they had a chance, but for the other it was really heartbreaking to see _that_ dead body again.

"Yeah..." Octavia sighed "We almost didn't but, yeah... we did"

"Good, let's go for the second step" Raven motioned for Clarke to join her at putting on the waistcoat and helmets "I know you don't want me to repeated it to you, but... the last breath she took, not earlier"

Clarke nodded with her eyes already closed- to stop the tears in her eyes- she sighed and started thinking.

 _'May we meet again'_ she remembered saying, she remembered how Lexa tried with all her strength to smile at her, to show her in a way that everything was going to be okay. She remembered leaning in to kiss her when she was still alive, and rising to see she was no longer breathing. She remembered start crying as Titus tried to push her away, when Murphy came from behind and told her they should leave but she didn't she saw as Titus turned Lexa around and took the flame from the back of her neck.

She focused on Titus closing the box where he kept it and she pressed the button, making all four of them appear behind a frozen-crying Clarke.

"Let's get to work. Be careful, everything need to stay were it is" Raven warned as they all stepped out of the waistcoats.

Octavia and Clarke moved to take the body from the bed as Raven helped Murphy taking off the collar and bracelets from the other body. Once Clarke and Octavia put the body together, Clarke stayed with Raven to put the collar and bracelets on the just-dead Lexa as Murphy and Octavia moved the other back to the bed.

"Are we ready?" Murphy asked as they put back on the waistcoats and helmets.

Clarke looked around as Raven indicated them that they had a minute to go back, she couldn't found something out of place so she nodded at Raven and she took them back.

"Put her on the table and took off her shirt" the Latina ordered as she moved to take the stick "I'll heal the one on her nape first and then I'll only pass above her middle area to fix the wound and her heart just in case" she clarified before anyone could even think on asking.

Dust started falling from the stick as Raven pushed the button and Clarke held her breath. Raven moved slowly as the blood started to get back on the body, once finished with her nape they pushed Lexa to lean still on the table, Clarke took the tweezers and took out the bullet as soon as it came into view, while Raven had the stick above the fabrics that worked as a bra for Lexa.

With the bullet out Raven kept on moving the stick till the wound was completely closed. She turned the stick off and motioned for the people around to get out, only Murphy stayed in case Clarke could speak to explain.

The blonde saw as the no-longer Commander opened her eyes; Clarke held her breath as she moved closer.

"Clarke?" Lexa moved to sit.

Clarke looked up and down the brunette's body, she couldn't believe she was here "You okay..." the blonde whispered- more to herself than anyone else- before leaning in with as sob to hug her.

Lexa was surprised, but when she heard Clarke crying she could help but worry; she put her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder "It's okay" she whispered, but Clarke only cried harder.

The brunette frowned and that's when she actually noticed Murphy, standing a few feet away looking at the ground as he stood with his arms crossed. As Clarke kept on crying she kept on repeating 'You're safe', 'You okay and 'You're here' like she couldn't believe any of them.

After a minute or two Clarke's sobs became quieter and she back from the hug only far enough to look into those deep-green eyes she missed so much "Clarke, what happened?" she asked softly as the blonde cupped her cheek.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, but she was smiling- well a small, almost countless smile- and Lexa was a bit more calmed.

"Want me to explain?" Murphy spoke, surprising both girls. Clarke swallowed before taking a deep breath and nodding; she wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Okay... so, we- wait what is the last thing you remember?"

Lexa frown deepened, and Clarke noticed a little blush finding its way up tiny ears. The brunette looked at Clarke, as she wasn't sure of what to answer. The blonde didn't know what to do either, so she just looked back at her waiting for her answer.

"I... heard gunshots" she finally said looking back at Murphy "I was walking to Clarke's room and..."

"And now you're here, right?" Lexa briefly nodded at Murphy before he continued "So, the thing is, the gunshots you heard where from, uhm... his name?" Murphy looked at Clarke.

"Titus" she said and Lexa looked more confused than ever.

"Right, him; he stole my gun and decide it was a good idea to shot Clarke and incriminate me, but you opened the door as Clarke ran at it and a bullet hit you" Murphy sighed "You died, people went all crazy, a lot of bad thing happened everywhere but most of us survived, Clarke can explain you everything later, but we found a way to save you by going back in time and now you're here."

Clarke looked as the brunette took in all the information, her eyes were wide open and her eyebrows frowned, she started blinking looking at her foots. Clarke knew it was a lot for her to take in so she waited.

Lexa started nodding before looking at Clarke "What about the flame?"

Clarke and Murphy frowned "How do you know about that?" Clarke asked.

"I can't feel the other Commanders in my head... That must mean that I no longer have the flame, where is it?"

Murphy looked at Clarke; the blonde was speechless, but he didn't know what to answer "It's, uhm..." Clarke sighed "when we traveled... to the past, we waited for Titus to take off the flame... it stayed in the past" She frowned not sure if her explanation worked but Lexa nodded so she thought it was enough.

"Where are we now?" Lexa asked after a minute of only nodding.

"On... another p... planet" Clarke stuttered. The brunette looked at her tilting her head to the side.

"I'll leave you to... talk" Murphy said before starting exiting the tent.

"Murphy" Clarke called and the boy turned to look at her "Thank you" she said sincerely. Murphy smiled and nodded before leaving.

"I know it's a lot to take in... I'm just so happy you're here" Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek and the brunette once again was surprised, so Clarke lowered her hands to Lexa's shoulders. Clarke then remembered that Lexa couldn’t remember anything from the City of Light and the only time they were so touchy with each other was when Clarke went to say goodbye.

But Lexa didn't say anything about it, she just allowed the touch, as she looked Clarke's face, there were so many different things, first thing she noticed was that the blonde's hair was shorter, way shorter, and she couldn't help herself but to lift her hand and touch it.

"You cut it..." she said and Clarke smiled at her "I like it" the blonde's smile grew wide as she giggled.

The second thing Lexa noticed was that the wound Clarke had on Polis was gone, there was not even a scars, there was no-

Before she could stop her fingers were touching above Clarke's eyebrow and the blonde was once again smiling, and Lexa just couldn’t stop the questioned.

"How long... have been for you?" _'Whoa, no Commander to stop me, guess I have to do it myself'_ she thought.

Clarke lowered her head and bit her lip "Well, for... my mind" she looked back up " about seven year"

"Why... for your mind?"

Clarke pressed her lips together suppressing a smile "Well... one of the... thing that happened is that... we slept on a machines that kind of... froze our bodies, and we slept on those for... 125 years" Lexa's eyes went wide and her eyebrows raised "But we didn't felt like it, because... we were... froze" The brunette nodded.

They had a lot to talk and a lot to explain, Clarke knew she had to tell Lexa everything that happened- everything that she has done- but for now, the ex-Commander didn't seem to care. The questions will come later and Clarke will have to answer them, but for now, she took courage on the silent of the brunette and leaned forward to join their lips on a tender kiss.

Lexa's hands fell to the blonde's hips as she enjoyed the kiss. She certain didn't know what was going on, but what she _did_ know was that she was no longer the Commander, she had no longer the responsibilities of one, so she kissed the beautiful girl in front of her harder; because now, no one could tell her it was wrong.

Clarke crossed her arms behind Lexa's neck as the brunette did the same in her waist, the continued to explore each other's mouth till a loud-sharp whistle, interrupted them.

They broke apart ant turned to look at Raven entering the tent, followed by Shaw, and shortly Octavia, Lincoln, Gabriel and Murphy "Sorry for the intrusion, but we all want to do that..." the Latina motioned to their whole position moving her eyebrows suggestible- Lexa was shirtless after all- making the blush "Unfortunately, we have to explain a lot, not just to them, but to everyone outside"

It was true, they had a lot to explain, to talk, Octavia most of all and she still had to go and help the Diyoza, but for now, they needed to worry about telling the others, it probably wouldn’t be hard, not after all they've been through and all the things they needed to do, and after that they will enjoy knowing their love ones were safe and by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found what you came for, I hope you have liked it, and I hope I've honored the best character of the show.  
> Lexa deserve better.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> Also let me know what would you like to read on Day 7 Free Day.  
> You can find me on tumblr @blu3haw4.  
> Thank for reading.  
> See you for Day 4.


End file.
